


Hot Chocolate

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August Walker x reader based on the prompt:“August and you are having breakfast in town and the hot chocolate clings to his mustache. Chocostache. August smiles, oblivious”





	Hot Chocolate

Waking up next to August might just be the best feeling in the world, like your happily lost in some perfect dream. He’s prone to holding you as close as possible, and this morning is no different. Over the course of the night you’ve ended up almost on top of him, legs intertwined and his arms circled around your waist. When you wake up with your face all but buried in the soft hair on his chest you can’t help but let out a loud, satisfied sigh. He’s already awake, fingers moving lightly over your skin, stuck in that position for some time by now but he doesn’t mind one bit. 

“I could get used to this” you murmur, while shifting off of him slightly and moving so you can reach your lips up to his, “Waking up next to you” you continue before pressing your lips quickly to his. It’s been a week of bliss, August being home, waking up like this every morning. But you know in your heart it’s not something you can get used to, not for now because August can never guarantee being there every day no matter how much you both want it.

Almost as if he can read your mind his cool blue eyes meet yours and he tells you “One day, I promise. One day you’ll be so used to it you’ll be sick of seeing my face”. He doesn’t mean it, of course he knows that’s not the case, but still you feel the need to assure him.

“I’ll never, ever be tired of this” your hands cup his face, and then you proceed to leave light pecks all over it to really drive the point home. When you pull away to look at him he smiles in response, and it’s that brilliant, loving smile that is reserved only for you. 

His voice is soft, emotional as he tells you “I love you so much” and you feel your heart melt. He wraps you tighter in his arms and kisses you back fervently.

Happiness was never something August had time to actively chase and he’d always assumed, like most in his position, that his life didn’t allow for comfort and normality - let alone love. And yes, sometimes it feels so out of place in the world he lives in but he’s constantly thankful that you found him and loved him, and he found that fortuitous happiness in you. It makes his life seem softer, less brutal, in those quiet moments the two of you share. It makes him feel grounded, anchored to the real world and the reasons to keep going.

You break the kiss after a while, about to breathlessly suggest a morning spent in bed together. But when you hear the loud rumble of his stomach you know he’s been awake for much longer than you, not wanting to wake you, and he’s very much in need of food. “I was going to suggest something else” you say, letting your fingers gently trace the line of his broad shoulder, “but how about we go out for breakfast, to that cafe you like?”

He kisses your forehead thankfully and responds “I like that idea a lot, I’ve been craving their hot chocolate since last time” he lets go of you and you both sit up, but he pulls you close once more before you move to get out of bed, whispering “You can tell me more about your other suggestion a little later” and playfully nipping at your neck. 

Not too much later you’re leaving the apartment both wrapped up warm, walking arm in arm. You enjoy the crisp chill in the air, seeing your breath in it, being able to snuggle in to his side and feel his warmth. It’s such a perfect time of year to have August home for a little longer than usual, and as you walk down the street you let yourself fantasise about silly fall things; like cuddling under the blankets, cooking proper cosy food together, including him in your Halloween traditions, maybe you can even get him to go ice skating with you when it’s a bit colder. You grin at the thought, prompting him to ask “What are you thinking about?” voice soft and happy, enjoying seeing you smile like that.

“You. How glad I am to have you home” you reply, and he simply nods and grins back at you - he feels the same, he’s never been happier to be home than he is right now. August always liked fall the most, but suddenly all of his previous experiences of it pale in comparison to the thought of spending at least some of this one with you.

You set a slow pace, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the streets on a mid-week morning when everyone else is at work. You’d taken the week off, to be with him, to make the most of having him here. The leisurely, meandering walk means it takes half an hour for you to reach the little cafe, but still it’s almost empty when you arrive which means you can take the comfy love-seat next to the bookshelf, always the most difficult spot to get. You’d sat here together once before, the morning of the day he had first told you he loved you. The happy memories make you beam and you lose yourself in them for a minute while he goes up to the counter and orders for you both. 

A year and a half ago, you’d have never believed this could happen. Being in love with August, him being in your life like this. When you met him he was hurting, recovering from ills he would’t be able to tell you about for a while. The first time you met, you didn’t believe he would think twice about you, but he did. And he came back to you, again and again, letting you in more every time. You opened up to each other in a way neither of you had really experienced before. Before you knew it you were all-in, desperately falling for each other. Even when he had told you everything, eventually admitting to the work he did, you could’ve never stopped loving him because of it. 

When he returns with your drinks, the food arriving soon after, you’re perusing the books on the shelf next to you, but you stop to turn to him and plant a delicate kiss on his cheek when he sits down next to you. You talk and talk as you enjoy the pastries, two people absolutely captivated with each other’s company. You only stop to giggle loudly when he takes a big sip of his indulgent, frothy hot chocolate - the one he’s been craving for weeks now - and the froth sticks to his moustache. He just smiles on at you, oblivious, too lost in you to notice. This is one of those moments when you’re totally aware that the CIA Agent and your boyfriend are two very different beings, and the CIA have definitely drawn the short straw - they don’t get to see him looking like this, not ever.

“You know, you’re kind of adorable” you tell him, putting down your drink and leaning in to him, wiping the foam away and kissing him again soft and slow and full of love. 

Yes, you really could get used to this.


End file.
